


Young Heart

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader is a young woman who comes to Colombia to work for DEA. On her birthday she gets a very special gift from Javier.





	Young Heart

Here you are. Standing at the entrance of your new workplace, ready to the first day in this foreign country. Mixed emotions swirled in your mind as you entered the room. You took a deep breath trying to collect yourself and felt your lungs filled with the heavy scent of coffee, cigar smoke and cologne.

There were two people at the table and two more standing at the coffee station.

“Interns on second floor.” A deep, rough voice came from the man who just glanced up from his typewriter and gave you a quick but thorough visual check.

“Umm… actually, I supposed to meet agent Javier Peña and his partner… Steve Murphy.” You stuttered and took a few steps forward. “I’m agent Y/N.”

The two men exchanged a long, confused look before the other one turned and rose from his chair.

“Hi, I’m Steve! And this guy is my partner Javier Peña. Sorry about the misunderstanding. We expected a…”

“Man?” You finished his sentence and looked at him inquiringly. His partner chuckled softly and stepped forward.

“He means it’s unusual to see a young lady like you in this business. Welcome to Bogotà! Let me show you around!” Javier said with a cheeky smile under his mustache which you found surprisingly attractive.

During the next two months, you had become good friends with the guys. Javi and you had a particularly close relationship.

Buried under the grumpy, raw temper you saw a lot of kindness in him. He was older than you but he was damn handsome as well and it didn’t take you long to realize how much you’d become attracted to him.

From the beginning, he was dazzled by your beauty and the grace of your body. But your sweet, charming energy had him by his heart. He fell madly in love with you but the considerable difference in your ages kept him from even thinking about taking any further steps.

Connie made an amazing job with your birthday party. Flowers and balloons everywhere and music filled the air. There were plenty of your friends and colleagues dancing, drinking and laughing in the garden but you spent most of your time chitchatting with your partner.

“I’ve got something for you.” Javier said after he took a long sip of his beer and handed you a little red package with a gold bow on it. You opened the box and recognized the bracelet you admired in Medellín when you were on your first mission with him and Carillo. It was almost two months ago.

“Is that the…?” You asked blinking with surprise and he nodded. You couldn’t believe he remembered. “But… how?”

“It seemed you liked it so I took off a day and… Do you like it, kiddo?” He asked timidly.

“Oh my god, Javier! I love it! Thank you!” He’d traveled back 260 miles just to melt your heart with this beautiful gift and you couldn’t help but flung yourself on him.

You never quite understood what he felt for you because whenever things got intimate between the two of you he ended up laying on a hooker or some pretty lady from a bar. But this gesture made you think that it has to be more than just friendship.

Javier helped the bracelet on your wrist wondering if he had enough drink to confess his feelings. He gently cupped your hand to his, swallowed down the fear and looked into your eyes.

“Listen, Y/N. I…” He started but interrupted immediately by two cadet picking you up to their shoulder yelling “cake time” and dragged you away from Javi. Perhaps that was all the better.

He was watching you with the guys of your age and it was sobering. You’ll never be together and there was no reason to risk your relationship. He had guessed as much, but it was still a shock somehow.

After you cut up the cake he used the bustle to sneak out and left the party. He was out the front door already when he heard your sweet, nagging voice.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” You stood behind him, hands on hips.

“Ummm… It’s late… and… I have some work to do.” He lied with a dismal tone in his voice.

“On my fucking birthday party?!” You snarled.

“Sorry, kiddo.” He said in resignation with his hands in his pocket, looking down at the sidewalk.

“I’m not a kid!” You frowned and your mouth drooped petulantly. Making you feel like a child was his most annoying weapon.

“I know.” He glanced at you and his goofy smile was back again. “It’s just hard not to see you as a baby girl with icing on your nose.” He laughed and wiped the cream off of your face. His laughter sounded like bells to you.

“You wouldn’t leave me without a goodbye kiss on my birthday, would you?” You murmured and turned your cheek to him. Your heart was beating violently because of what you had in your mind.

He smiled softly and leaned forward. Just before he reached your face you turned your head back and Javier’s lips landed on yours.

At first, he recoiled a little then a sudden excitement blazed in his darkly beautiful eyes. Your cheeks reddened painfully with uncertainty but he caught you close and kissed you long and passionately. His lips against yours felt like heaven and heat exploded in your belly and filled you up.

“I’m not a fan of goodbye kisses but it was damn amazing.” He smirked resting his forehead on yours, showering your mouth with hungry but tender kisses.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind a little more practice.” You teased and pulled him back into a deep kiss sending a hot rush of mad desire through his body, making sure that this time it will be you he’ll end up laying on tonight.


End file.
